Esperanza
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: En el mundo hay cosas que te hacen sentir de lo peor, pero cuando tienes a alguien que comienza a amarte olvidas los errores.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Trabajó

Era una hermosa mañana una rubia de ojos verdes camina muy tranquilamente por aquel pueblo. Ella era una humilde campesina, solo que ella venia de otro pueblo en búsqueda de trabajo lo único que podía hacer con tal de salvar a un ser querido.

Su nombre es Kendall Perkins de 18 años de edad, caminaba por los caminos del mercado, la vente la observaba de una manera extraña; en sus manos poseía un pequeño bolso en donde llevaba muy poca ropa, para su estilo de vida eso seria lo necesario.

Llego a la enorme mansión de aquel pueblo, se veía algo desordenado, el jardín seco, solo había un camino de piedra que indicaban hacia la puerta principal. Ella continuo su camino muy tranquila veía el lugar de una manera nerviosa ya que la casa demostraba un poco de mal estado.

Una vez enfrente toco el enorme puerta de madera gruesa y oscura con detalles demasiados hermosos. Una vez que lo toco se alejó un poco mirando hacia los ventanales que había pudo notar en el interior como una se cerraba de una manera rápida. Ella intento decifrar quien había hecho aquello, pero fue imposible ya que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una señora fe cabellera blanca, su edad varía entre 50 a 60 años.

Señora: vamos jovencita, no hay tiempo para que este de pie -le toma de la mano-

Kendall miraba asombrada el interior aunque sentía algo de dolor debido al agarre de la mujer, pareciera que quería huir de aquella casona.

Mujer: bien te enseñaré lo sencillo niña... -la suelta y la mira indiferente- esta es la regla, le darás al amo sus comidas, no lo molestes muy seguido -camina hacia otro lado y la sigue las joven - este es el comedor y por aquella puerta entrarás a la cocina -señala la puerta del las izquierdo-

Nuevamente la mujer continuo caminando esta vez hacia la planta alta en donde se encaminó hacia el pasillo izquierdo. Kendall quedo algo confundida ya que mir al lado derecho y pudo notar a aquel lado una especie de oscuridad.

Kendall: disculpe, pero cuando conoceré conoce rea mi amo? -mirando a la mujer-

Mujer: jajaja... hay niña, nunca lo harás el nunca a salido de su habitación, y no dudó que salga, bien este es tu habitación

La mujer abrió la puerta para ver una habitación amplia había una cama, en frete un tocador y de un lado un armario. La mujer la mir por unos minutos para luego hablar.

Mujer: bien, ya te he enseñado lo básico así ir podrás sobrevivir aquí y quien sabe lo cambies un poco -con indiferencia-

Con aquellas palabras la mujer salio de la casa, Kendall la miro irse para luego dar un suspiro, bajo al jardín en donde comenzó a acomodar podía ser algo bueno limpiaba para plantar rosales y plantas hermosas.

Mientras en el interior...

El se encontraba ahí, unas enormes ojeras se encontraban en su rostro, sus ojos azules se encontraban más que sorprendidos al mirar a la joven quien había aparecido, su cabellera revuelta daba mucho que decir, pero él no le importaba espiaba a la joven quien se encontraba dándole la espalda. Podía mirarla desde la ventana de su habitación no podía negar que es hermosa pero en esos momentos no tenia tiempo para pensar en aquellos pensamientos hermosos.

Él se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, dio un suspiro para luego encaminarse hacia un escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación, se sentía demasiado impotente no podía pensar en más que la tristeza.

Mientras en donde estaba kendall ella miro el cielo pudo notar que ya era algo tarde así que decidió entrar, tenia que preparar la comida para su amo. Ingreso a la cocina se acerco a la alacena para notar que se encontraban vacíos.

Kendall: esto sera demasiado difícil -mirando a las alacenas-

Kendall trago saliva y tomo una decisión, se dirigió a la plata de arriba hasta llegar a la puerta de su amo, toco levemente la puerta para luego hablar.

Kendall: joven amo, no quiero molestarlo pero... neces...

Kendall no termino cuando noto un sobre en el suelo, ella lo junto y observó en el interior pudo darse cuenta de que había dinero suficiente.

Kendall: vaya... esto de demasiado, alcanzará para un mes... gracias, le prepararé una comida deliciosa -sonríe y se va-

El joven que se encontraba en el interior se encontraba recargado en la puerta había escuchado la voz de la joven, se aproximó a la venta y pudo notar a la joven rubia iba con una manta que cubría su cabellera, su vestido era algo viejo, se encaminaba hacia el mercado.

Kendall parecía un tanto alegre; veía a la gente y la gente hacia lo mismo, cosa que hacía que sus nervios aumentarán. Había llegado a los puestos de carnes y todo tipo, compro un pollo seguido de vegetales, durante su búsqueda de frutas, escuchaba por así decirlo a dos ancianas que parecían muy concertadas en su conversación.

La conversación era acerca de la nueva joven que había llegado a a trabaja a la mansión. Cosa que le tomó más curiosidad.

Anciana1: pobre jovencita; le espera mucho sufrimiento

Anciana2: deje el sufrimiento si no el aburrimiento, el dueño de la casona no sale de su habitación

Anciana1: si, aunque sabiendo que viene de afuera puede ser que resista más de lo esperado...

Ambas ancianas terminaron por alejarse, Kendall quedo algo confundida para luego continuar viendo por los puestos, había encontrado lo necesario y hubo algo que llamo su atención, era un libro se encontraba en un excelente estado miro el precio para luego dar un suspiro.

Regreso a la casona pensó que seria bueno preparar la comida y continuar investigando, a medida que hacía las labores del hogar.

En la cocina ella se encontraba preparando hizo un poco de jovencita tomate mientras que el pollo lo echaba a hervir, para luego hacer una ensalada de verduras y un jugo de tamarindo.

El pollo termino siendo algo desebrado claro que estaba cocido para luego echar el jugo de tomate y cocinarlo, mientras se hecha cebolla y cilantro.

Preparo todo en una charola de plata que se había encontrado en la cocina, colocó el plato seguido de un vaso de jugo de tamarindo. Para luego colocar lo que eran cucharas, tenedor. Camino por la casa hasta subir a la planta alta.

Dejo la charola en la mesita que se encontraba de lado toco un poco la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuestas del interior.

Kendall: joven, aquí dejo la comida, espero y se la termine toda yo misma la prepare -sonríe levemente - pero antes soy Kendall Perkins y cualquier cosa que ocupe solo llámeme, perdone por no presentarme antes pero... bueno disculpe si lo molesto -se aleja-

Kendall bajo para notar la sala principal se encontraba un tanto sucia llena de polvo, comenzó a hacer limpieza abriendo las enormes ventanas para así saliera el polvo, después de unas horas de limpieza subió para notar como la charola que había llevado horas atrás se encontraba vacía, el plato y el vaso estaban completamente vacíos.

Kendall sonrió para luego acercarse y tomar la charola. Miro la puerta para luego hablar.

Kendall: espero y le haya gustado... -se va-

Kendall bajo a la cocina, lavo el plato y vaso para luego encaminarse hacia lo que era la sala que aún faltaban por limpiarse.

El sol se estaba poniendo y Kendall había limpiado la mayor parte del lugar, las cortinas eran su prioridad pues esas se encontraban más sucias que cualquiera, debido que tenían mucho tiempo sin lavarse o limpiarse.

Dio un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la cocina tomo un vaso para llenarlo de agua, bebió un poco y antes de continuar escucho una voz masculina, haciendo que kendall soltará el vaso de la impresión, no se había girado en absoluto solo escuchaba con atención intentando saber quien podía hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El joven

Kendall quedo petrificada no podía moverse los nervios la habían invadido. Nuevamente escucho la voz del joven quien pedía que lo mirará. Kendall no dijo nada para luego darse la vuelta, miro al joven su cabellera era castaño alborotado, ojos azules, tenían una camisa blanca quien estaba doblada a mitad del brazo, pantalón de vestir y zapatos. En su rostro demostraba una especie de tristeza.

Kendall: Buenas... noches -temerosa-

El solo la mir unos segundos para luego comenzar a hablar.

Joven: ¿tienes lista la cena? -voz tranquila-

Kendall: no, pero la haré enseguida -saca unos sartenes-

El joven solo accedió se había quedado ahí en la cocina, miraba a la joven como preparaba aquellos alimentos, las horas habían pasado muy rápido debido que no podía dejar de observar a la joven, seguía con la mirada a la joven hasta que el volteo, Kendall quedo un tanto sorprendida pues había visto al joven. Ambas miradas se conectaron, cosa que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran.

Kendall: bien, espero y le guste los filetes de pescado joven -colocando el plato, con una voz tímida-

El joven observó el plato para luego notar a la joven quien tomaba si camino hacia el fregadero para acomodar los platos que habían en el lugar.

Joven: usted no piensa cenar -la mira-

Kendall: no se preocupe, yo ceno más tarde

Joven: ... le ordenó que cene ahora -la mira-

Kendall miro al joven quien parecía algo serio, no quería perder el trabajo así que decidió accedió se sirvió y se sentó enfrente del joven. Trataba de comer lo más sofisticada posible pero era imposible.

Joven: debes de comer como te sientas a gusto -sin mirarla-

No paso migo tiempo para luego kendall, lo miro por unos segundos cuando en eso habla.

Kendall: disculpe, pero me gustaría saber su nombre -lo mira-

Joven: pensé que sabias, acaso ¿no eres de este pueblo? -mirándola, confundido-

Kendall: no, soy de otro pueblo vine aquí por el trabajo

Joven: entiendo... bueno mi nombre es Clarence Buttowski...

Kendall: vaya que elegante nombre -sonríe-

Clarecen: si, pero lo odio

Kendall no continuo solo guardo silencio, sentía un poco de nerviosismo, por otro lado el joven se encontraba un tanto sereno. Tenia que ser fuerte ante ella, en su garganta sentía un nudo, término su cena y se levantó, levantó su plato y se dirigió a lavarlo.

Kendall: no haga eso yo lo haré -lo mira-

Clarence: no te preocupes, podre hacerlo

Kendall miraba al joven quedaba un tanto desorbitada debido a la situación.

Clarence: tengo mucho tiempo solo se muy bien como hacer esto -lava los platos-

Kendall: entonces ¿porque contrata a personas?

Clarecen: ... olvida eso quieres -se seca las manos- me iré a la habitación, no quiero que me molestes -serio-

Kendall: esta bien joven

Clarence se despidió de ella con una seña de manos, mientras el salia de la cocina, ella se encontraba ahí de pie, pensó unos momentos para luego reaccionar rápidamente. Y continuar con el orden de la cocina.

Una hora más tardar subió la escalera miro en donde se encontraba la puerta de su amo, para luego caminar hacia su habitación, cuando ingreso dio un suspiro y se acercó al armario, pudo notar unos cuantos vestidos, eran elegante pero sencillos.

Kendall entró al baño para poder así darse una ducha, el día había sido muy largo no podía negar que era difícil pero tampoco se sentía mal por a ver conocido a su amo.

Una vez que salió de baño tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse la larga cabellera se sentía bien, sentía que algo bueno podía cambiar y eso hacía que sonriera. Terminó de peinarse y se dirigió a la amplia cama se metió entre la colchas y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento gracias al sueño que ahora tenía.

La mañana se acerba y con ellos Kendall había despertado se cambió rápidamente para luego bajar a prepar el desayuno. Quería saber perfectamente si él ya estaba despierto. Pero tenía que saber y para que no hubiera nerviosismo preparó el desayuno. Había hecho huevo con tocino con un jugo de naranja y unos cuantos pan tostados, lo coloco en una charola de plata seguido de un café negro colocó en una pequeña charola lo que era la azúcar y crema para dicho café.

Subió las escaleras en su cabeza portaba la charola pequeña que poseía la azúcar mientras en la mano llevan el desayuno.

Dejo ambas charola en la mesa de enseguida de la puerta para luego tocar. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro quería verlo pensar que había dormido bien, pero al nota que no salió sólo pensó en que seguía dormido asi que hablo para que pudiera escuchar, una vez hecho esto se alejó para hacer sus tareas.

Él se encontraba en el interior se encontraba despierto de hace horas, sólo que se veía serio algo había hecho que se pusiera asi, no sentía unas ganas de salir deseaba que aquello que estaba pensando sólo fuera un sueño, había escuchado a kendall minutos atrás, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta abrio un poco la puerta para darse notar se había alguien, pero tuvo suerte de no ver a nadie, tomo las dos charolas para colocarlas en la mesa que había en el interior.

Miro el desayuno y noto el café que se encontraba a una temperatura aceptable, hecho la azucar que quería y un poco de crema y comenzó a beber. Se aproximó a la ventana quien podía notar a la joven quien se encontraba colgando las expensas cortinas rojas que había quitado de la sala.

Él solo pensaría que lo sucedió había hecho que su vida fuera un completo desastre... Pero no fue así en su mente se hechaba la culpa, pero por otro sólo era porque debía hacerse, él se alejó de la ventana se encontraba más que serio cuando recordaba cada escena de su pasado.

Kendall tarareaba mientras acomodaba con tranquilidad las cortinas, una voz terminadas se adentró a la casona en donde se dirigió a la sala para continuar con la limpieza, pudo notar algo que llamó mucho su atención era algo que se encontraba cubierto por una sábana blanca que en estos casos ya era gris por el polvo.

Kendall quito la sabana para notar un amplio piano de madera, de vida reluciente, como si nunca se hubiera dañado en absoluto.

Kendall: wow esto es... Hermoso -mirando el piano-

Kendall se aproximó a las teclas para tocar una, un sonido salió del piano asustando a la joven sobresaltandola debido al ruido provocado. Miro hacías las escaleras para ver si su amo bajaba pero por suerte no lo hizo y se aproximo al piano nuevamente.

Kendall: tendré que buscar un libro para aprender a tocar piano aunque... Debería pedir permiso -mira hacia las escaleras-

Clarence como se llamaba el joven se encontraba recargado en la puerta había escuchado el sonido provocado por el piano, quería salir pero si ella lo veía en aquel estado podía preocuparla, aunque en su interior sabía bien que no debía importar.

* * *

Hola, bueno agradezco que lean mis fic y aunque quiero pedir disculpas debido a mis errores ortográficos ya que mis fic estas en escritos en mi celular debido que mi Pc la uso para hacer animaciones y dibujos.

Pero disculpen mis errores los mejoraré se los prometo. Muchas gracias los quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Una carta

Kendall seguía afuera acomodando un poco las flores que había plantado, los minutos pasaban lento debido a sus pensamientos de lejos de casa, aún así sonrio ampliamente cuando sintió una especie de esperanza en esta casa.

El aire soplaba de una manera relajante, mientras que eso pasaba kendall pensaba, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un voz desconocida, dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre quien se encontraba detrás de aquel cerco.

El hombre era un cartero portaba una bolsa con un sin fin de cartas. Kendall se acercó a él para luego sonreír.

Cartero: buenos días jovencita, aquí dejo la correspondencia -entrega unas cartas-

Kendall: bien, gracias...

Cartero se alejó Kendall miro las cartas quien estaban dirigidas a su amo, así que por último accedió a hacerlo, se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su amo, tocó la puerta suavemente para luego hablar.

Kendall: joven aquí tiene correspondencia

Kendall no obtuvo respuesta así que por último decidio dejar los sobre en la mesa que se encontraban a un lado, ella recogió la charolas para marcharse, sabía que después saldría por aquellos sobres aunque deseaba tanto saber lo que decía aquellos sobres.

Horas más tarde se encontraba Kendall terminando de limpiar los ventanales, para luego escuchar unos pasos quien bajaban por la escaleras. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el autor de aquellas pisadas para darse cuenta de que era su amo.

Él se detuvo en la entrada a la sala, miro a Kendall quien había bajado la mano donde poseia un pañuelo.

Kendall: ¿sucede algo joven? -lo mira-

Clarence: dime algo Kendall, ¿cuanto te tomará en terminar la casa? -sereno-

Kendall: tomando en cuenta de que está demasiado sucio... -mira a su alrededor- me tomara al menos 3 días y todo el día

Clarence: excelente, vamos a hacer algo te ayudaré para así terminado en menos tiempo

Kendall: oh, no es necesario, yo lo haré rápido

Clarence se aproximó a ella, está lo miro a los ojos, Kendall se estremeció unos minutos debido a la cercanía del joven.

Clarence: no me importa, hay que tener lista la casa antes de ese tiempo -toma el pañuelo-

Clarence había tentado la mano de la joven cosa que noto un robur en las mejillas de la joven, el solo se alejó un poco mientras en sus manos poseia el pañuelo, le dio la espada a la joven para encaminarse al comedor para limpiarlo del polvo. Kendall había quedado de pie una extraña sensación hizo que se sintiera anmune a cualquier acción sólo podía hacer sus labores había ido a la cocina para cambiar lo que era el agua.

Clarence se encontraba en el comedor, limpiaba las decoraciones, sus pensamientos estaban confundiéndolo no sabía que pensar la manera en cómo miro los ojos de Kendall habían sido demasiado.

Clarence: esto me está confundiendo -susurrando-

Había sido muy difícil ambos se encontraban limpiando el comedor, claro que ambos por distintos lugares, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, hasta que Kendall hablo.

Kendall: disculpe, no quiero ser metiche y si usted no quiere decirme entendere pero.. ¿Porqud usted me ayuda?

Clarence: ... -la mira- hago esto porque muy pronto llegará alguien -retoma la mirada hacia el mueble-

Kendall: entiendo... Bueno para cuando la persona llegue estará completamente limpia -sonríe-

Clarence: si... Aunque estoy enojado por eso...

Kendall: ¿hug? ¿Porque dice eso?

Clarence: olvidalo, sólo hay que apurarnos es todo

Kendall se encontraba más que confundida, aunque tampoco decidio molestarlo, el silencio había sido lo mejor, pero todo tendría que ser muy difícil complicado. Kendall permanecía la hora de la cena había llegado, ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras en sus manos poseia la cubeta con pañuelos.

Kendall miraba el entorno de su cocina tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocer al amigo de su amo, quería saber el motivo por la cual tampoco quería que viniera. Dio un suspiro para luego prepar la cena.

Clarence se encontraba en su habitación pensaba demasiado mientras veía la carta escrita por letras cursiva. Conocia bien la letra pero lo que decía era dicho por su amigo.

Clarence: espero poder sobrevivir

Con aquellas palabras salió de su habitación y tomo rumbo hacia el comedor en donde encontró su cena lista.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Visitas

Los dos días había sido suficiente para que Kendall y Clarence terminará la limpieza. El tercer día Clarence se encontraba desayunando en su habitación. Necesitaba mucho en que pensar, una de ellas era en la llegada de aquella persona que tanto había comenzado a odiar.

Kendall se encontraba en la cocina comiendo tranquilamente, se sentia relajada aunque aún así tenía una sensación muy extraña en su pecho, como si algo estuviera mal o estuvieran llamándola.

Se quedó observando su plato por unos minutos hasta que escucho una voz masculina en la puerta, la habian sacado de sus pensamientos.

Clarence: aquí tienes -con la charola en la manos-

Kendall: joven no se hubiera molestado -se apresura a qútarle la charola-

Clarence: no te preocupes todo está bien... Ya que dentro de poco llegarán los invitados... Si llegan pasalos al estudio -se va-

Kendall no dij nada en absoluto algo en ella comenzaba a entristezerla pero no sabía que, ella limpio la cocina, ya no quiso continuar su alimento, después de eso salió de la cocina limpiaba algunas cosas de estatuas y cuadros de paisajes preciosos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien tocó la puerta, ss aproximó a ella y al abrir miro a una joven castaña, con anteojos. Un hermoso vestido color azul celeste. Detrás de ella se encontraba un chivo rubio de ojos azules, piel clara y un traje de etiqueta.

Kendall: buenos días, ¿en que pu...-interrumpida-

Mujer: ¡Kick! -ingresando-

Kendall miro con un poco de molestia para luego hacer pasar al joven detras de ella. Él se detuvo a lado de Kendall.

Joven: disculpala, ¿usted quien es? -la mira, confundida-

Kendall: soy Kendall Perkins podría decirse que la mucama -ríe nerviosamente-

Joven: interesante... Soy Gunther Magnuson -sonrie-

El joven se alejó para tranquilizar a la joven quien hacia cada minuto más ruido, que minutos después fue recibidos por Clarence. El joven rubio se acerco y lo abrazo, lo mismo hizo la castaña sólo que esta no quería sapararse de él.

Gunther: vaya Kick nunca pensé que continuarías como si nada... Pensé que te deprimirias

Clarence: jeje... -ríe nerviosamente- Kendall prepara cafe y lo llevas al estudio...

Kendall accedió de una manera tranquila. Ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Clarence se dirigía al estudio con sus amigos.

Una vez que ingresaron ambos tomaron asiento enfrente del escritorio, mientras que Clarence lo tomaba detrás de dicho escritorio.

Gunther: me alegro de que hayas superado aquello...

Clarence: si, pero a que se debe la visita de Jackie -la mira conuna sonrisa nerviosa-

Jackie: vamos Gunther dile o si no lo dire yo

Gunther: está bien, tranquila, Kick nosotros nos vamos a casar -sonríe- y queremos que si usted es nuestro...-interrumpido-

Jackie: ¡padrino de bodas!

Clarence quedó un tanto sorprendo se alegraba por su amigo pero era necesario que el fuera el padrino. Miro a su amigo quien se mostraba un tanto feliz así que accedió, queria ver a sus amigos felices y que más que ayudándolo en su boda.

Clarence: ¿para cuando se casan?

Gunther: por ahora dentro de 10 meses ya que tenemos que hacer algunas cosas acerca de la fábrica...

Clarence: cierto que hay con eso

Jackie: pues tienes ganancias pero te recomiendo que le eches una vuelta a la fábrica

Clarence: si, si, muy pronto haré eso...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kendall ingreso, en sus manos poseia una charola de plata en donde se encontraba la cafetera, seguido de tres razas y un platito de galletitas. Ella dejo la charola en el escritorio para luego irse para así dejar a los jóvenes conversando.

Gunther: Kick ¿cuanto tiempo tiene trabajando ella?

Clarence: ya tiene poco hace una semana

Jackie había servido las tazas de café, Gunther con unas cuantas gallatitas, mientras seguían conversando relacionado con la fábrica.

Kendall por su parte alistaba las habitaciones de ambos huéspedes, una vez hecho eso bajo a la planta baja, continuaba con aquel malestar en el pecho hasta que salió al jardín, comenzó a acomodar algunas flores, cuando escucho la voz de familiar. Ss volteo al darse cuenta de que era el cartero.

Cartero: buenas joven, aquí tengo una carta para usted

Kendall: debe de ser de mi amo -acercándose-

Cartero: no, dice Kendall Perkins viene de muy lejos

Kendall quedó un tanto sorprendida, aunque tenía miedo de que esa carta fuera algo sumamente peor. El cartero se despidió con una sonrisa para luego Kendall mirara la carta.

Ingreso a la casa hacia la cocina, sería la mejor opción, la abrió con algo de temor cuando en eso leyó la hoja escrito con tinta negra y letra en cursiva.

Había leído la primera parte en donde mandaban sientos de Saludos y cosas de que se extrañaba, pero fue interrumpida debido a que Clarence había llegado, en sus manos poseia una charola.

Clarence: disculpa ¿estas ocupada? -la mira-

Kendall: no, ¿que se le ofrecía? -sin verlo, oculta la carta-

Clarence: venía a ver si estaban listos los cuartos y de que si preparas la cena...

Clarence padecía serio, pero a la vez su voz demostraba tranquilidad. Dejo la charola en una mesa de madera para luego acercarse a la joven le puso su mano en el hombro de la joven.

Clarence: si ocupas algo sólo avisa -se va-

Kendall dio un suspiro para luego continuar, sólo que no quería leerla hasta un punto exacto y eso sería esa noche. Mientras dormían. Ella limpiaba lo que era la charola a comenzaba a prepara el jugo para las chuletas de cerdo. Mientras se preparaban Kendall se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontraban los tres para luego hablar.

* * *

Hola bueno es cortita pero les g gustará. Aparte soy un az haciendo fanfic de drama, tragedia y creo que romance jdjej pero bueno ustedes son los que deciden. Espero y les guste. Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Noticias malas.

La noche había sido su amiga, Kendall se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en la orilla de la cómoda cama.

Miraba con horror la carta que había recibido, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, recorriendo así por su mejilla.

La carta que estaba escrita había ido demasiado para ella, su madre la habia escrito. Sabía a la perfección que su madre se encontraba muy enferma, fue el motivo principal de su trabajo, no quería dejarla sola así que tuvo que acceder de una manera. No tenía padre, sólo una madre valiente luchadora para darle ll que su hija ocupaba. Ahora era Kendall darle aquellos beneficios a su madre, pero... Ahora no podía... Su madre había fallecido.

Lágrimas rodaban sin parar, no podía decir nada en absoluto. Quería estar ahí el día en que había sido enterrada, pero la carta había llegado tarde. Se lamento por dentro por no está ahí.

Kendall guardo la carta en la mesita de noche, para luego acostarse, necesitaba dormir, pero aquellos pensamientos habían sido demasiado que no la dejaban consolidar el sueño.

Esa mañana Kendall se levantó lavo su rostro había podido dormir muy poco, así que se alistó y bajo, tenía que preparar el desayuno para su amo y los huéspedes.

Se encontraba en la cocina picaba verduras, las lágrimas brotaban demasiado que no le permitían ver, es le causó una cortada severa en uno de sus dedos. Se sentía mal y eso la estaba matando.

Clarence bajaba las escaleras, seguido de Gunther que le daba una que otras opciones para la fábrica. Había sido mucho más sencillo, pero le gustaba está con su amigo, por aquellos tiempo en que se habían separado.

Una vez abajo noto una serie de sobres que habían llegado y que Kendall los había recibido, el tomo cada uno y noto uno que llamó su atención. Leyó con detenimiento para luego quedar paralizado, Gunther noto aquello para luego quitarle la carta y comenzar a leer.

Gunther: Kick... -preocupado-

Clarence: no entiendo su motivo... -lo mira-

Gunther: aquí dice que es para que la perdones...

Clarence: necesito procesar eso...

Gunther: deberías hacerlo ya, ya que esta carta fue enviada hace una semana y aqui dice que tardaría alrededor de una semana en esta aquí... Osea que mañana estará aquí

Clarence: demonios... Todo estaba bien y tenía que regresar ella... -camina hacia el estudio, molesto-

Gunther: sabías que nunca la olvidarías

Clarence: creeme Gunther estaba haciéndolo... Pero no quiero que la vaya a lastimar -baja su mirada-

Gunther: espera, pensaba invitarla mañana como sorpresa -sonríe-

Clarence lo miro un tanto confundido, pero sabía bien a la perfección, Gunther pensaba que su "novia" era una joven de etiqueta. Aunque ni el mismo sabía cómo decirlo, no entendía muy bien, nunca había volvió a sentir aquel enorme sentimiento como lo obtuvo con aquella persona.

Gunther: ¿que piensas hacer?

Clarence: darle la bienvenida -molesto-

Gunther: pareciera que no te agradará tu compañía

Clarence: si, es demasiado.. No tengo ni las ganas de verla..

Gunther comenzaba a entender, ahora sabía el motivo por la cual, Clarence ni había ido a la fábrica, recordaba cada momento a la joven que una vez estuvo aquí.

Después de aquello ambos jóvenes tomaron rumbo hacia el comedor, en donde minutos más tarde, Kendall apareció con dos platos, era huevo revuelto con verduras, después de que dejó los platillos regreso nuevamente con una canasta de pones, en la mesa había tres tipos de vasos. Bueno el líquido de cada caso era diferente. Uno era jugo, leche y agua, inclusive había una taza de café.

Clarence parecía tranquilo, luego de eso llega Jackie quien parecía contenta, para ella era un día muy especial, ss encontraba con su novio y su amigo.

Ella se sentó a lado de Gunther, mientras que Clarence ss encontraba comiendo tranquilo, Kendall regreso nuevamente para servir un poco de jugo. Ella tenía su mirada baja, cosa que Clarence noto rápidamente.

Kendall ss encontraba en la cocina, podía sentirse triste su dedo tenía un pequeño pañuelo quien cubria la herida de la cortada.

Kendall se encontraban acomodando algunos platos, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho una voz, ella no quiso voltear para no presentar su estado, era Clarence se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros.

Clarence: ¿sucede algo? -sereno-

Kendall: nada, nada -mintiendo-

Clarence: a mi no me mientas -serio-

Kendall: nada, en serio

Kendall seguía sin verlo, no podía permitir que la vista en aquel estado, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una mano calidad en su hombro, alzó la mirada por una sensación demasiado extraña.

Kendall: no se preocupe, estoy bien...

La voz de Kendall se estaba cortando, la situación comenzaba a molestarla. Sentía que algo no estaría muy bien que digamos. Clarence pudo comprender aquello para luego girarla pudo notar aquellos ojos esmeraldas por unos segundos ya que Kendall, bajo la mirada ocultando su tristeza. Clarence la tomo del menton, él sentía que era necesario saber el motivo por la cual Kendall se encontraba en aquel estado.

Clarence: dime todo... Sin mentirme -serio-

Kendall miro a Clarence por unos segundos para luego dar un suspiro. Ella bajo un poco la vista y comenzó a hablar.

Kendall: ayer recibí una carta de parte de mi madre...

Clarence: bien, pero ¿porque andas así? -mirándola, confundido-

Kendall: hace días atrás mi madre falleció, y hace poco recibí la carta -triste-

Clarence: entonces.. Quieres ir a verla ¿no es así?

Kendall: si, pero será cuando todo esto se haya terminado, cuando no necesite de mi

Clarence: que te parece si vamos mañana... -sonríe levemente-

Kendall no supo que decir sólo miro a Clarence por unos minutos.

* * *

Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero y le gusta y ya saben comenten. Gracias, saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Detenidos por el pasado

Kendall había sonreído internamente, Clarence se encontraba un tanto feliz, él salió para ver a sus amigos quien esperaban más panes, él solo río nerviosamente al no traerlos. Gunther miro a Jackie como dudando de algo.

Gunther: algo le sucede a Kick...

Jackie: si, eso es muy raro

Hablaban de una manera de que supuestamente no se encontraba en el lugar.

Jackie: si deberíamos decirle algo

Clarence: porque no me lo dicen a la cara -los mira-

Gunther: oh, ¿estabas aquí?

Clarence: ja ja... No sean tontos

Clarence parecía fastiado por la conversación de ambos, una vez que terminaron llego se dirigieron al estudio y continuar con aquellos documentos. Kendall se encontraba limpiando todo.

Sus pensamientos de encontraban más activos, Kendall no podía hacer nada en absoluto, sus pensamientos eran más fuerte, había terminado por salir al jardín a acomodar algunas plantas antes de que recibir una llamada de su amo.

Kendall ss encontraba arrodillada cortando con cuidado los rosales, para luego comenzar hablar en susurros.

Kendall: mamá, lamento no a ver estado antes, pero iré mañana a verte... -triste- ... A despedirme

Ella sonrió levemente para luego continuar cortando, corto unos cuantos rosas para hacer un ramo, eran diferentes flores de distintos colores.

Kendall ingreso a la casa desde la puerta de la cocina, saco un jarrón de vidrio transparente para hechar un poco de agua y colocar las flores, se sentía tranquila, sabía que mañana iria a ver a su madre y sería todo una alegría.

Clarence miraba los documentos que recibía por parte de ambos jóvenes.

Gunther: te recomendamos hacer una especie de exposición

Jackie: sii para que todo mundo vea lo genial de tus testiles -sonriendo-

Clarence: supongo que estaría bien, aparte lo que tengo aquí es demasiado...

Gunther: si, es la primera vez en la fábrica que se obtiene ssa cantidad de dinero...

Clarence: aunque si me seria de utilidad... Este pueblo piensa que soy una persona... Egoísta

Gunther: y quien no, si llevas mucho tiempo que no sales...

Jackie: a mi no me importa que estés encerrado eres el mejor

Clarence quedo confundido por aquellas palabras, para luego continuar con sus conversación relacionado con la documentación.

Mientras que en donde estaba Kendall, se encontraba un tanto tranquila, sus pensamientos se habían relajado, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó el timbre.

Ella abrió la puerta para notar a la dama, se veía mejor que Jackie y aparentaba una especie de superioridad.

Dama: criada, ¿donde se encuentra el dueño de la casa?

Kendall no podía decir nada había quedado impresionado por la mujer que tenia una hermosa cabellera y un vestido hermoso.

Dama: ey... Criada, te estoy hablando -molesto-

Kendall: si... Si... Sigame por favor

Kendall comenzó a caminar mientras la dama seguía detrás de ella, antes de que pudiera hablar la dama sólo hizo un gesto para que Kendall se fuera.

Clarence seguía hablando pero una voz hizo que Clarence se detuviera, los presentes se levantaron con un asombró, mirando a la persona quien se encontraba en la puerta. Ella había quedado con una amplia sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Scarlet Rosetti

La pelirroja se encontraba en la puerta, mientras que los demás ss encontraban observandoa la mujer, Clarence miraba con una seriedad en su rostro para luego hacer una seña a su amigo para que lo dejaron con ella.

Gunther y Jackie salieron de aquel estudio dejando a ambos en la habitación. Una especie de aire pesado podía sentirse, algo no andaba bien.

Clarence: ¿a que se debe tu visita, Rosetti? -tratando de ser amable-

Rosetti: vaya Kick, ss te nota que aún sigues molesto conmigo -sonríe-

Clarence: ni qr lo digas -voz serena-

Rosetti: no te preocupes ahora Kick, está vez he venido en son de paz y volver a empezar -sonríe-

Clarence no dijo nada, miraba a Rosetti de una manera molesta, él volteo hacia otro lado quería pensar en perdonarla para que ella se fuera de su vida, pero no fue así, unos brazos lo rodeadon por la parte de abdomen, haciendo que el joven ss sobresaltara se alejó de ella, para luego mirarla.

Clarence: dejate de tonterías -molesto-

Rosetti: ss muy bien que es lo que quieres...

Rosetti ss encontraba enfrente de él, poco a poco se acercaba al rostro del joven, su intención plantarle un beso a los labios. Este no podía hacer nada solo trataba de esperar un milagro, puesto que ella sería así hasta que algo o alguien le quitara aquella sensación de beso.

Unos segundos más tarde, habían sido interrumpidos, Kendall ss encontraba en la puerta, miro a la pareja mientras que Rosetti, ss encontraba molesta por la interrupción, mientras que Clarence agredecia mentalmente.

Rosetti: criada estúpida! Deberías tocar primero! -molesto-

Kendall: yo... Lo... Lo siento.. -voz entrecortada-

Kendall salió rápidamente claro que en sus manos llevaba la charola, en el interior del estudio ss encontraba Clarence de una manera molesta, mientras Rosetti tomaba la vista hacia Clarence.

Rosetti: bueno con eso tendremos para que no nos molesten -sonríe-

Clarence: Scarlet, eres la peor persona del mundo.. Ella es mi trabajadora no tenías el motivo para gritarle -sereno-

Rosetti: por favor, ss una estúpida criada, no tiene mucho valor...

Clarence: hay personas que se creen importantes y no valen nada -serio, sale del estudio-

Rosetti se había quedado en el estudio claro que sus pensamientos estaban con algo más, estaba dispuesta a pelear por su futuro esposo. Aunque tendría que arreglar asuntos.

Clarence llegó junto con Gunther y Jackie que estaban en la sala conversando cómodamente.

Clarence: Gunther, saca a Scarlet de aquí, Jackie sabes a dónde fue Kendall?

Gunther: -accede y se va-

Jackie: no lose, supongo que en la cocina, pero porque? Pasó algo? -confundida-

Clarence: si, esa Scarlet la insulto en mi cara -serio-

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina y no habían encontrado a nadie.

Clarence: ve a revisar su cuarto, yo iré afuera ...

Jackie accedió rápidamente, Clarence salió caminaba por los jardines y rosales que comenzaban a ponerse bellos, había distintos tipos de flores, pero esa vez no era su prioridad. Sólo tenía un objetivo y ese era Kendall.

Los minutos pasaban rápido y con ellos los nervios de Clarence aumentaban. Su búsqueda los llevo hasta donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente, ella estaba del otro lado sentada el el cesped, sus manos cubrían su rostro y los sollozos eran algo silencioso. En voz baja podía escucharás palabras como: "no valgo nada" "soy una campesina" "quiero regresar a casa".

Clarence escucho todo aquello sintió algo mal, pero no quería demostrar preocupación alguna, sólo tocó el hombro de la joven haciendo que se exaltará, Kendall ss volteo para notar unos ojos azules que la veían fijamente.

Ella sintió algo que comenzó a invadir para luego se sonrojara un poco.

Clarence: tranquila, ella ya se fue...

Kendall no dijo nada y retomó la vista al césped. Clarence noto aquello para luego sentarse a su lado. Kendall lo miro algo sorprendida para luego tratar de no decir una estupidez.

Kendall: lemento lo que pasó, no quería interrumpirlos -lo mira-

Clarence: no te preocupes, entre nosotros no hay nada -voz sería, la mira-

Kendall: supongo que ella debe de estar molesta e inclusive usted -baja su mirada-

Clarence: al contrario me salvaste la vida... Ella me a provocado muchos problemas en el pasado es por eso que no me gusta su compañía...

Kendall: ¿que quiere decir? -confundido-

Clarence: nuestros padres, querían que nosotros nos casaramos...

Kendall: oh... Entonces usted está casado -en tono triste-

Clarence: mmm...

Clarence no pudo contestar aquella pregunta pues comenzó a escuchar la voz de Jackie.

Clarence: bien, vamos -se levanta y le ofrece la mano-

Kendall lo mido y pudo notar una sonrisa en los labios de Clarence, para acceder a tomar su mano, aunque en el interior ella deseaba soltarlos, pues estaba comprometido con otra persona, esto ponía a la joven un poco triste, aunque trato de no hacerlo notar.

Scarlet Rosetti ss encontraba en su casa, era una mansión no muy enorme pero lo suficientemente cómoda, había llegado a lo que era el estudio para notar a una mujer de su misma altura, cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

Scarlet: pensé que odiarias este lugar Tina

Tina: lo odio pero lo hago por acompañarte Scarlet, por cierto se encuentra un sujeto que se llama Logan Crimson

Scarlet: excelente...

Scarlet as dirigió a lo que era un estudio donde miro al sujeto sentado en el sofá, este ss levanto al mirar a Rosetti entrar.

Scarlet: bien dime lo que has investigado...

Logan: bueno estuve viendo y durante este tiempo sólo pasó encerrado, las criadas sólo duraban unas semanas

Scarlet: tienes algo de la nueva criada?

Logan: si, pero es muy poco, ella es de un pueblo pequeño, sólo tenía a si madre que hace poco murio... Y que antes tenía un novio...

Scarlet: excelente... Tienes el nombre de su novio.. -sonrie-

Scarlet se sentía de una manera fascinada con el plan que tenía en mente, con ayuda del investigador, había sido más sencillo de lo esperado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Una nuevo cambio.

A medida que pasaba las semanas, Clarence no había podido llevar a Kendall a su pueblo, debido a que sus amigos habían comenzado con nuevos preparativos para festejar lo que era un baile. En donde se demostraría el estado de la fábrica y cosas así.

Aparte porque tenía la extraña visita de Scarlet algo que no podía dejar pasar, puesto deseaba que ella se alejara pero era imposible.

Kendall se encontraban en la cocina colocaba unas flores en un jarrón con agua, miraba las flores con una enorme sonrisa, hasta que escucho alguien desde la puerta, ella ss volteo rápidamente para ver a Clarence.

Kendall: ¿pasa algo joven?

Clarence: necesito que usted ande con Jackie

Kendall: ¿eh?

Clarence: si. Queremos hacerlo un lado tu estado

Kendall: ...

Clarence: a lo que quiero llegar es de que no serás una simple criada serás una acompañante

Kendall quedó sorprendida por las palabras de su amo, no sabían que decir o que hacer. Sólo quedó de pos, bajo un poco la vista para luego alzar la mirada, pudo notar a su amo enfrente de ella quien lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules, cosa que hacia sonrojar a la joven.

Kendall: ¿es necesario?

Clarence: claro, así no tendré problemas alguno a cerca de personas que quieran su servicios a futuro

Kendall: ¡disculpe! -algo molesto-

Clarence: a lo que me refiero es de que una vez que te vayas de aquí pedieran yu servicio como mucama

Kendall no sabía que decir sólo pensaba en lo que dijo Clarence, y para ella eso sería como una enorme complicación, pues ella no poseia modales como los tenía Clarence, Gunther o Jackie.

Clarence sonrio y salió de ahí para luego ingresará Jackie quien se veía feliz por ayudar a Kendall a cambiarla.

Los primeros días eran usar unos hermosos vestidos, seguido de zapatos de tacón, cosa que a Kendall molestaba debido a que nunca uso zapatos de tacón. Esa tarde Jackie sonreia para luego enseñarle unos pasos o como debía de caminar.

Kendall: no creo que sea bueno tantos libros joven Jackie -nerviosa-

Jackie: tranquila Kendall, caminarás excelente -sonrie-

Kendall no sabía que decir, sólo pudo notar a Jackie colocando unos cuantos libros en la cabeza. Para luego indicar que caminará por toda la sala.

Kendall: me voy a matar señorita -temerosa-

Jackie: por favor Kendall, no le temas a las zapatillas usted debe de usarlo para el baile que estaremos haciendo..

Kendall: pero yo nunca eh andado con zapatillas

Ambas continuaron una conversación no muy buena, en la entrada podía verse a Gunther y Clarence observando la escena de la joven, quien se veía un tanto graciosa debido a sus tambaleos.

Gunther: ¿crees que esto será lo mejor? -mira a Clarence-

Clarence: claro, la única forma de quitarme de encima a Scarlet y olvidar todo el pasado... -se retira-

Gunther: no te has puesto a pensar que ella podía tener No se... un romance

Estas palabras hicieron que Clarence ss detuviera en un seco, volteo a ver a Gunther quien se veía un tanto preocupado.

Jackie nuevamente se veía un tanto decepcionada de la rubia, pues era su decimaquinta vez que caminaba con los libros en la cabeza.

Jackie: vamos Kendall, se que puedes hacer esto

Kendall: lo siento señorita, pero a comenzado a dolerme el tobillo... Aparte tengo que preparar la cena

Kendall se quitó las zapatillas para ponerse los zapatitos de piso y encaminarse hacia la cocina.

El día había sido muy difícil para Kendall, ahora que seguía con aquella pelea de las zapatillas, mientras que Clarence seguía pensando en las palabras que había dicho Gunther.

Esta vez Kendall se encontraba en la habitación de Jackie, la castaña la tenía sentada enfrente del enorme espejo que tenía.

Kendall: ¿que me hará ahora? -confundida-

Jackie: ahora será los peinados, uno de ellos será los que hare

Kendall trago saliva, sentía que su cabello sería dañado por las manos de Jackie, ella siempre ss peinaba a su gusto y aunque Jackie lastimaba un poco a Kendall, está pudo hacer unos cuantos peinados, haciendo que la castaña dudara un poco debido a sus peinados.

Había tomado alrededor de 3 horas buscando un buen peinado pero no surgió nada en absoluto. Jackie no dudo en dejarla para luego hacer un peinado un tanto normal para Kendall, que era sostener un poco de cabellera mientras un broche con una flor hechos de listones decorasu cabeza.

Kendall quedo sorprendida para luego Jackie hiciera una amplia sonrisa, saco unos millares de polvos de distintos colores.

Jackie: bien, supongo que escojeremos el rosa, ya que tu vestido es rosa

Kendall: este... Será mejor que el día de la fiesta ms maquille

Jackie: pero... No quieres ver cómo quedarás

Kendall: la verdad... No

Kendall salió de la habitación de Jackie para encaminarse por los pasillos hasta chocar con Clarence, el castaño miro a la rubia quien poseia un peinado algo de su tipo, cosa que lo había ver diferente.

Clarence: podemos hablar a solas

Kendall no dijo nada solo miraba al joven, ya que no podía crear palabras.

* * *

Hola les dejo el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora pero era por algunos asuntos, espero y les guste. Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Un viejo romance

La noche había llegado aquella noche donde la fiesta se llevaba acabo. Kendall se encontraba en la habitación de Jackie, aún seguían arrelgando a la rubia.

Kendall: joven, no es muy necesario que yo vaya linda

Jackie: tranquila todo estará bien, todos quedan sacarte a bailar

Kendall: y si los piso, así como sucedió con e joven Clarence o Gunther -preocupada-

Jackie: lo harás bien, de eso tenlo por segura...

Kendall parecía un poco preocupada debido al comentario de la joven castaña relacionado a las personas que la sacarían a bailar. Mientras eso sucedía Clarence y Gunther recibían a los invitados, hasta que llegó Scarlet Rosetti.

La pelirroja iba acompañada por un chico rubio de amplios lentes. Su compostura era de elegancia.

Scarlet: hola Kick, ya conoces a mi acompañante -sonríe-

Clarence: me temo que no

Scarlet: su nombre es Reynaldo, un inventor y mi acompañante

Gunther: ... Un honor conocer a un inventor -saluda-

Reynaldo: gracias lo hago por necesidad -sonríe-

Scarlet: bueno nosotros nos vamos hay que tener romances del pasado... -sonríe y se aleja-

Scarlet se alejó de ambos dejando a Clarence algo confundido debido al comentario de Scarlet. Minutos más tarde Kendall bajo seguido de Jackie, ambas se veían hermosas, sobre todo Kendall con aquel vestido. Clarence mir a Kendall para ayudarla a bajar los pocos escalones que quedaban. Él miraba aquellos esmeraldas, de una manera que demostraba ternura, kendall por su parte se había sonrojado un poco debido a la actitud de su amo.

Clarence: vaya... Te... Te ves hermosa -la mira-

Kendall: ¿en s-serio? -tartamudea-

Clarence: claro...

Clarence le sonrió y pido la mano de la joven para bailar un poco, ella accedió un poco temerosa- debido a lo que pasaba, la gente comenzo a unirse a la pareja bailaba al sonar la música.

Entre la gente podía notarse a Scarlet quien veía la escena con molestia. Pero había recordado algo cosa que hizo que volteara hacia el chico que se encontraba sentado en una silla.

Scarlet: bien querido.. Es hora de tu turno -se acerca-

Reynaldo: ¿estas segura de l...

Reynaldo no termino la oración cuando pudo notar a Kendall, bailaba con Clarence de una manera pegada. Cosa que él no podía soportar, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la música se detuvo, él se aproximó a la pareja que ahora se encontraba bebiendo ponche. Llegó relajdo aunque algo estresado en sus palabras.

Reynaldo: disculpa, ¿me permites?

Clarence lo miro con seriedad para luego mirar a Kendall quien se encontraba observando a Reynaldo. Clarence término por alejarse serio, bueno se encontraba molesto por lo que estaba pasando.

Kendall: oh Reynaldo... ¿Cuanto tiempo? -sonríe y lo abraza-

Reynaldo: si lo suficiente como para llevarte conmigo...

Kendall se separó de Reynaldo quedó algo sorprendida por las palabras del rubio.

Kendall: ¿que dices? -sorprendida-

Reynaldo: si, he venido aquí con la Srita. Scarlet para verte...

Kendall: pero...

Reynaldo: vamos Kendall, sabías bien que esto pasaría, acaso te estás arrepintiendo -la mira-

Kendall no podía decir ninguna palabra la situación ss encontraba demasiado mal como para decir algo, puesto si decía algo todo podría termina mal.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Clarence, miraba a la pareja, notaba como Kendall había cambiado su rostro, de una sonrisa a un rostro de preocupación. Se sintió algo molesto para luego escuchar la voz de Scarlet. Quien parecía más alegre por lo que estaba observando.

Scarlet: sabes hay algo que no sabes de él... -mira la copa que lleva en su mano-

Clarence: ¿que estas diciendo?

Scarlet: sabes ellos dos se conocen, Reynaldo me a contado mucho acerca de ella y de que están comprometidos...

Clarence quedó algo sorprendido aunque no dejo demostrarlo en su rostro, miro nuevamente a la pareja que continuaba en la misma situación. Scarlet parecia estar algo divertida por lo que estaba pasando para luego continuar hablando con Clarence.

Scarlet: lo bueno es que no te enamoraste de esa criada ¿verdad? -sonríe de lado-

Clarence: ella no es una criada Scarlet... -sereno-

Scarlet: bueno... Como sea ¿piensas dejar ir a Kendall?

Clarence no dijo nada y solo se alejó de Scarlet, tomo camino hacia el estudio necesitaba meditar aquellas palabras que Scarlet había dicho, una vez ahí dentro lanzo la copa al suelo. Una especie de rabia lo inundo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: ¿la dejo ir o los detengo?

Clarence sentía aquel sentimiento de molestia, para muchos eran aquellos famosos celos, aunque él no entendía mucho acerca de eso, no dudo un poco. Estaba en el estudio meditando las palabras de Scarlet aquellas palabras que para él, eran como si fueran el veneno.

Poco después escucho que alguien llamó a la puerta, no quería que lo vieran así, pero si estaba así, Gunther comenzaría a preocuparse haciendo que la fiesta terminada en un fracaso. Dio un suspiro y dio el acceso, el se encontraba en la silla del otro lado del escritorio.

Clarence pudo notar que era Kendall, quien se encontraba de pie en la entrada. Si mirada se veía triste y podía decirse que se encontraba más que preocupada.

Clarence: kendall... Toma asiento -fingiendo una sonrisa-

Kendall: yo... No puedo hacer eso -baja su mirada-

Clarence: ¿porque? -confundido-

Kendall continuó en silencio, cosa que Clarence comenzó a notar y a preocupar más. Se aproximó a ella para luego alzar el mentor y así poder notar aquellos ojos esmeralda. La joven no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos pero tampoco podía sentirse feliz.

Clarence mudo unos segundos para luego darle un beso, la abrazo de la cintura. Kendall podía sentir aquellos labios tibios, aunque no podía acceder fácil, a causa de milésimas de segundo accedió lo abrazo del cuello haciendo que aquel beso se extendiera.

Más segundo pasaban hasta que se separó, Kendall miraba al chico de una minera tímida, pues nunca se imagino llegar a sentir algo por su amo. Clarence la mido sonrio un poco y la abrazo.

Kendall: ... Usted...

Clarence: si Kendall, he comenzado a sentir algo por ti... -sin dejar de abrazarla-

Kendall: yo... No se que decir

Clarence: tal vez tu no, pero yo sí, y es de que te amo y se de esa relación con... Reynaldo -molesto-

La última palabra la había dicho con molestia haciendo que la chica ss confundiera.

Clarence: no dejaré que nadie te separe de mi entiendes...

Kendall: yo... Bueno... No se que decir ante esto... -sonrojada-

Los minutos pasaron haciendo que Kendall comenzará a dudar acerca de algo. Término por salir del estudio para buscar a Reynaldo, quien lo encontró con Scarlet.

Kendall: (esto debe de ser una broma) -pensando-

Kendall miraba como Reynaldo le hechaba miradas a Scarlet cosa que Kendall sintió una molestia tremenda. Ss tranquilizó y recordó una vez de las lecciones de Jackie que tenía que estar calmada no importada la situación. Kendall dio un suspiro y se acerco en donde se encontraban ambos.

Kendall: Reynaldo... ¿Podemos hablar? - mira a Scarlet- ... A solas

Reynaldo: si, como desee mi amada -sonrie-

Ambos ss alejaron un poco Kendall comenzó a conversar acerca de un tema que Reynaldo no pudo entender.

Reynaldo: ver... Se más implícita y explicarte muy bien...

Kendall: que no quiero casarme contigo... Ni estar junto a ti -serena-

Reynaldo: espera.. ¿Que? -sorprendido-

Reynaldo había sido rechazo, su propuesta de matrimonios de hace años atrás ya era un completo fracaso. Se sentía molesto aunque al final sólo dio un suspiro para luego irse.

Kendall salio al jardin, comenzó a meditar lo que en esos momentos sus sentimientos estaban confundidos. Ya que cuando había llegado a la casa tenía aquel sentimiento de Reynaldo, pero a medida que pasaba los días, comenzaba a notar como era su amo, una persona gentil aunque tenía aquellos momentos en donde podía mostrarse frío, distante, aún así sentía una especie de felicidad.

Kendall permaneció así por largas horas. La fiesta había terminado a altas horas la noche, Clarence observaba a todos irse, hasta que no pudo notar la presencia de alguien. Miro a Reynaldo irse con Scarlet.

Jackie y Gunther continuaron en la sala, conversando de su fuyra vida juntos. Clarence salió al jardín deduciendo que la encontraría en aquel sitio. Buscaba por todos lados la identidad de la joven y no obtuvo mucha suerte.

Clarence se disponía a irse hasta que escucho una voz, haciendo que él joven ss volteara.

Clarence: Kendall...

Kendall: hola joven -baja su mirada-

Clarence: ¿que ocurre? -confundido-

Kendall: nada -embozo una sonrisa-

Kendall ingreso a la mansión subió avsu habitación para ponerse la vestimenta de siempre. Ella se peinaba enfrente del espejo ss sentía feliz porque ahora estaría cómo debía una criada, aunque en su interior sentía un enorme dolor.

Noto el reflejo de Clarence quien se encontraba en la puerta, observaba a la joven, veía como su larga cabellera rubia caía por su espalda, pero había algo que no le agradaba y era aquellos ojos esmeraldas que demostraban una enorme tristeza.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Seamos felices.

Clarence se encontraba observando a la joven, ella miro el reflejo del joven desde la puerta.

Clarence: ¿te irás con él? -confundido-

Kendall: no, hemos terminando -sonrie-

Clarence: bien...

El joven se aproximó a ella la abrazo dejando su mentó en el hombro de la joven. Kendall miraba el reflejo de su amo quien la miraba de una manera extraña para su parecer, él solo se limitó a decir:

Clarence: te amo...-sonríe-

Kendall sonrio una especie de felicidad la inundo el corazón, era muy confortante aquellas palabras que el joven le brindaba. Lo único que pudo decir fue...

Kendall: yo también te amo

Clarence levantó a la joven haciendo que quedarán de pie, él miraba los ojos esmeralda de la rubia, haciendo lo mismo ella con el castaño, poco a poco se habían acercado para luego unirse en un beso.

Clarence la abrazo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras que la rubia se encontraba rodeando el cuello del pelicastaño.

Así pasó durante un buen rato hasta que terminaron por separarse por la falta de oxígeno. Kendall se apego al pecho de Clarence, mientras que el joven la abrazaba con una fuerza, cosa que la joven entendida de que no quería dejarla ir.

Ella se separó un poco para luego norar el rostro de su amo.

Kendall: joven... Necesita descansar... -lo mira-

Clarence: bien -se acomoda en la cama de la joven-

Kendall miro un poco sorprendida para luego sonreír, Clarence demostró una amplia sonrisa para luego sonreír, se levantó de la cama para luego tomar las manos de la joven.

Clarence: kendall... quieres estar conmigo?. .. en pocas palabras, quieres ser mi novia? -la mira-

Kendall: joven aceptarécon mucho gusto -sonrie-

Clarence beso a la joven haciendo que lq chica accediera, se sentia feliz por aquello no podia negarse. Una vez separado de Clarence, hablo el castaño parecia mas que feliz.

Clarence: usted no me dira amo, ni joven, si no kick usted es alguien especial, usted no tocara nada relacionado a las tareas del hogar

Kendall: estas seguro?

Clarence: bastante bien

Ambos se abrazon, mientras del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Gunther y Jackie quien parecian felices debido a la situación, habian vistobtoda la escena, ambos jovenes se retiraron con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Hola bueno aquí dejo el siguiente y último capítulo, disfrutenlo y disculpen si esta corto en serio. Ahora gracias por leer.


End file.
